


The Trouble With Girls

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hunting, Kids, Love, Scotty McCreery - Freeform, Song fic, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: The trouble with girls is nobody loves them as much as Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Y/n, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Trouble With Girls

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND-SB3OxP38

Dean had always been a good boy. His dubious morals and give ‘em hell attitude would make you doubt it but he honestly was. Being a momma’s boy made him eager to please just to make her smile and when Sammy came along he’d help out any way he could. Once Mary died he was understandably distraught though you would never know. John put such responsibility on his shoulders for the age of 4 that he hadn’t really known any different. He put up and shut up to keep the peace and left all the hell-raising to Sammy. Even when he was in trouble at school it was never really his fault. He was looking after Sam or looking out for some kid who couldn’t defend themselves and got caught in the action. John never shouted at him for that. Even all his tardiness, missed school days, stealing and hustling were because he was out in the world trying to be brother, father and mother to the most important kid in his life, Sam. Of course, adults didn’t see that. He’d get reports home from teachers though John never paid much attention to them. **  
**

Dean had always been a good boy. He only had one downfall. Girls.

The first time it happened was a couple years after Mary died. It was the first school Dean had been in for longer than a month since she passed and he’d only been in kindergarten for 6 months. He was settling in well and finally had a few friends outside of Sam which was not saying much seeing as he was 18months and liked John’s car keys just as much as he liked Dean. He was the new kid, again. Luckily, 6-year-olds are a lot more welcoming than any other grade no matter where you were from. He had made fast friends with a girl called Lucy. She was cute as a button with big blue eyes and long blonde hair. If truth be told, she reminded Dean of Mary. 

She was the nicest girl in the class. She asked Dean to participate in all the schoolyard games and helped him with his work when he struggled, as was to be expected to see as he was starting afresh for the umpteenth time. John had to admit it caused his heart to twinge when it was time to move on again and he had to tell Dean he would be uprooting him from his favourite school so far. Dean was heartbroken, though he wouldn’t show it, determined not to upset John or make him feel guilty. Always Daddy’s little soldier. Lucy was upset too. They had become fast friends and he was someone she would never forget. After all, their last lunch period together Dean showed her how much he would miss her by smacking her with a big kiss in front of everyone in the schoolyard. 

It was his first flirtation with loving girls. Dean was hooked. 

Over the next few years you could find Dean befriending every girl in each school he went to. He charmed waitresses’ in hopes of extra or free food. He conned shop girls into giving him a toy or candy for him and Sam. And he was an expert in negotiating the rules with babysitters John hired to watch them. 

Once thirteen hit Dean was a goner. He was always the new boy which meant lots of girls were interested in this young boy who was fast becoming a handsome man. Add in a surly attitude and an air of mystery he was always the talk of the school. The only problem was that his life was unpredictable his dad still constantly moved them around and so by 16 he had learned how to woo a girl and dump them within a couple of weeks ready for moving on with his dad and Sam for the next case. 

From 6 years old Dean could see what his life was. He was gonna be just like his dad. A hunter. A player. A con artist. But all in all a good man. It was the life he had chosen for himself though it didn’t always seem like much of a choice. Sam had the brains and the willpower to break away from his family and try and make his own life. 

That was until he met Y/N. 

Y/N was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She was smart, funny and kind not to mention cute as a button. She and Dean met when he rolled into her town on a case. They went on a couple of dates and Dean couldn’t believe how happy he was around her. How he felt normal when she was around. John pretended not to notice that it was taking Dean longer than normal to deal with the case, he pretended not to see how Dean disappeared for periods of time with no explanation of what he was doing. He ignored it because deep down John was happy for his son, though he knew it wouldn’t last. There was only so long Dean could keep the pretence up. He wasn’t strong enough to break away from his dad and he didn’t want to ask Y/N to join into the craziness that was his life. 

Walking out on her was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He’d broken things off with loads of girls before but this was the only one that made him physically hurt. That was what made Dean change. Dean loved girls but he wouldn’t let himself love them anymore


End file.
